


Sudden Change

by ProblematicAddict



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry teen max, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguments, Attempted Murder, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bottom Daniel, Bottom David, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Cc danvid, Daniel being a... good... Example on what not to do, Daniel x david - Freeform, Danvid, Danvid smut, David being a good and patient dad, David the foster dad, David x daniel, Fights, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay dads, Hand Jobs, Jasper's back, M/M, Maxneil, Neil and nikki are siblings, Platonic David & Max (Camp Camp), Skull Fucking, Smut, Theres just alot of it ok, Top Daniel, Top David, Violence, dadvid, jasper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicAddict/pseuds/ProblematicAddict
Summary: Being in the foster care system sucked, there’s nothing more to it. Max hated every second of it, but he hated his biological parents more. They’d just abandoned their only son and left him to be tossed from foster home to foster home. He was alone with no one being able to handle his emotional outbursts and snarky attitude. Well, almost no one. There was one bastard crazy enough to try and fix this mangled mess of a boy, David Mourningwood.





	1. Can I Take You Home?

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy some wholesome Dadvid and Danvid content together? Yes please. Anyway, EAT MY STARVING DANVID CHILDREN. F e a s t
> 
> Anyway this is just the prologe and after this you can find some smut ',:)

The club was alive. The air smelled like fruity alcohol and sweat. The only thing that could be heard over the bumping club music was the cheers and laughs of partygoers. David stepped through the door with a stomach full of rocks. Gwen pushed him inside, dragging him to the bar.  
  
“Come on, David,” She persisted, “this is the one weekend we get away from Camp Campbell. I'm not going to waste it watching your sorry ass stumble around so-” nimbly, she swiped the drink from an unaware lady sitting at the bar before handing it to David- “get drunk and loosen up.”

“Oh, Gwen-”  
  
He took the drink in both hands, almost spilling it as his sweaty fingertips stumbled for purchase. His head spun with anxiety as he looked up to find nothing but her fading silhouette. She was gone- already burying herself in a crowd of people as fast as she could.

“But what about Max?”  
  
David looked at the drink in his hands, setting it back in front of the- still oblivious- lady who reached out and took a sip of it as if nothing had happened. David glanced around nervously.   
  
He wanted to go after Gwen but his nerves told him it would be better to stay put. He wished he had his phone, but Max probably still had it doing god knows what on it. . . Unsupervised. . .   
  
He felt terribly uneasy. He wasn't wearing his usual camp attire. Instead, he was left just in his green shirt, his bandana and a pair of black skinny jeans. Gwen said to "dress nice" and apparently what he had picked out wasn't "club appropriate."   
  
He took a deep breath and turned around to the bartender.   
  
“Quartersister?”   
  
She looked up at the name. Recognition crossed her face as she met his eyes with a scowl. She stopped cleaning her hook hand and reached behind the counter with a grunt.   
  
“Drink this and don't talk to me.”   
  
She handed him a fruity alcoholic drink with a paper umbrella. It had a cherry floating on top of a cloud of whipped cream that bobbed with the distant music.   
  
“Oh!” He eagerly reached for it, looking up to say a quick 'thank you,’ but she already vanished. 

He shrugged it off and moved the bendy straw to his lips. The syrup was sweet with a hot burn in the back of his throat. It tasted like a tropical punch especially pungent in pineapples.  
  
He kicked his legs playfully. The drink was really good! He swiveled his seat to scan the bar for Gwen, but he was stopped mid-swivel by a tall white figure. A hand grabbed the seat and brought it to a full stop. 

David jumped back, almost spilling his drink in the process. His eyes scanned the figure bottom to top- from ripped black jeans to a white button up and a purple bow tie. What really caught- and kept- his attention was the hypnotic blue eyes.  
  
“Hi.” The man smiled.   
  
David sipped his drink defensively, only stopping once it was empty. “Hello.”   
  
The stranger hoisted himself atop the counter, crossing his legs while leaning over the young counselor. The blue-eyed man pulled his own red martini glass seemingly from nowhere. That easily impressed David and caught his attention. He watched the blond stranger sip the sticky red syrup.   
  
“My name's Daniel. I happened to see you come in, you alone?” The stranger cocked an eyebrow at the ginger.   
  
David laughed, feeling nervous knowing Daniel watched him come in and began to tense up. “No, I came in with my friend, Gwen. She kind of left me here.”   
  
“Well, that's not very nice.” Daniel acknowledged between sips. His eyes were glazed but attentive, watching David's movements carefully.   
  
“I don't even know anyone here!” David sighed, stirring his straw around in his empty cup. He pulled out the straw and licked up the whipped cream.   
  
Daniel stopped mid sip. He licked his own lips watching David's tongue work around the end of the straw. He leaned back, sighing.   
  
He looked to his left, motioning over a nearby bartender, requesting another drink for himself and the, "beauty here beside him."   
  
David chuckled, “Aw, Daniel, you don't have to-”   
  
“-Oh! But I want to!” Daniel assured quickly, graciously taking the drink from the bartender's hands and handing David his, “and to think,”   
  
David tore his eyes from the tasty drinks to Daniel's piercing blue irises-   
  
“I don't even know your name.”   
  
“Oh! Sorry!” David chuckled, closing his eyes and scratching his neck nervously. “Golly, and I got you out here buying drinks for a stranger!   
  
“My name's David! I live here in town, but I haven't seen you around before.”   
  
Daniel's eyes glanced from David's lips to the disappearing alcohol as the ginger sipped the contents.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I live with a friend right now, until I can get back on my feet.

David nodded. He didn't expect Daniel to be grinning so wide, or to be leaning so close. He seemed like such a nice guy, so naturally David tried to engage in conversation without making the situation more awkward than it already was.  
  
“So, Daniel," The counselor could feel his cheeks heat up from the alcohol, "I told you a bit about myself how about you tell me about yourself.” he felt his eye twitch uncomfortably but shrugged it off as nerves.

“There's not much to talk about.” Daniel waved him off, looking back into his bright green eyes. “I'm becoming way more interested in you, though.”

David giggled, “I work at a camp in the summer,”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah! I look forward to it every year! I'm the head counselor and Gwen is my co-counselor!” He found himself doing the Camp Campbell salute out of instinct. He accidentally slapped Daniel in the eye-

“-Ow.”

David gasped, “Oh! Daniel, I'm so sorry!” David moved to help, but ended up spilling his drink down the front of Daniel's shirt. “Oh gosh! I'm so sorry!”

Daniel was laughing. David frantically moved to set his (now empty) cup on the counter before taking Daniel's hand and leading him off towards the bathrooms.

“David, where-?”

“Oh, I'm so sorry! Oh, excuse me-” David led Daniel through the crowd with their fingers intertwined tightly. “Pardon me- ow, I'm sorry,”

He led the blond man into the bathroom. There were a few people in their mingling, the scent of cigarettes burned brightly through the foggy air.

“Excuse me.” David made his way to the sink with Daniel in tow. 

The lady on the counter hopped down with a nonchalant “whatever,” and left with the others. David quickly let go of Daniel's hand and rushed around to dampen a wad of paper towels. He grabbed the front of Daniel's shirt, scrubbing the fabric vigorously. The deep purple stain remained along with bits of paper towel.

“Oh golly-”

“David, it's okay!” Daniel assured, he moved his hand from his face to grab the frantic ginger’s hands. David looked up at him in horror.

“Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!”

“What are you-?” He turned to the mirror. His eye was bruised and his shirt was beyond ruined.

Daniels' face was unreadable, and that made David even more nervous. He really goofed this one up. He continued to try and wipe the sticky alcohol off the once nice white button up. David began to unbutton it swiftly.

“Wh-whoa! David, what are you doing?” He laughed out, his face growing brighter.

“I can get the stain out, just-” the counselor yanked the fabric up and over Daniel's head, running the inside out shirt under warm water. 

“This is one way to get me out of my clothes.” Daniel joked.

David huffed in anguish. This wasn't working. He was just making a bigger mess. “Golly, Daniel, I'm really sorry.”

The blond stood behind him, almost uncomfortably close. He whispered, “I told you, it's okay.”

David took a deep breath, watching Daniel move behind him from the bathroom mirror. They met eyes.

“Yeah, it's okay,” Daniel pressed his nose to the back of David's neck, closing his eyes and taking into his skin, “but I think you owe me something, don't you think?”

David felt soft lips kiss his neck. His face instantly flushed red and he started to sweat. Daniel moved closer, his stomach pressed into his lower back, getting even warmer as Daniel wrapped his arms around his shoulders. David took a deep breath.

“Y-yeah, I guess so.” He watched Daniel from the mirror, watching as the blond kissed the skin of his shoulder. He watched as Daniel breathed heavily into his hair, opening his blue eyes and staring back at David's flushed face.

“You're so pretty, _Davey._ ” Daniel licked around the lobe of his ear, chewing the skin of his cheek before kissing along his freckled jawline.

David breathed heavily, watching it all happen from the mirror. His hands were out in front of him, gripping the granite sink tightly as Daniel leaned into him, grinding slowly. He swallowed, breathing in through his nose, focusing on the sink drain. He could feel Daniel's hot breath on his neck.

“David?”

He looked back up, meeting the bright blue eyes.

“Do you want to come over to my house?” Danile looked at him pleadingly. He moved his hands over his body, resting on David's shoulders. “I want to take you home with me.”

David's mouth hung open. His lips opened and closed without sound before squeaking out a small-

-”yes.”

Daniel grinned, leaning over and taking his soaking wet shirt out of the sink. He held it for a moment before throwing it back in the sink.

“Forget it.” He smiled, taking David by the hand and leading him back out the bathroom doors.

A few people gasped as Daniel maneuvered through the crowd, a tight grip on David's hand. They ran out into the parking lot. A soft drizzle of rain misted across their skin. David giggled as Daniel dragged him into the rain, still shirtless, spinning him around playfully before digging his keys out of his pocket.

A pair of headlights blinked brightly. Daniel and David ran over to it, climbing inside quickly. After he closed the door, the car fell into darkness. David messed with his damp hair. A hand reached out in the dark, pulling the seatbelt across his chest.

“Buckle up.”


	2. I'm On The Phone-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning

David fell in the door, Daniel following behind him. He pulled David back to his feet, pushing him into a wall before closing the door behind him. David giggled as Daniel kissed his neck tenderly. 

“Are you sensitive?” Daniel asked coyly. He knew the answer.

“Y- _ yes, _ ” 

Daniel smashed their mouths together in a greedy kiss. David just kept his mouth open, letting Daniel do what he wanted with him. The blond pulled away, dragging David down a dimmer hallway. They laughed as they pushed each other into the walls. Daniel pulled at the belt of David's pants, palming his crotch. David shuddered, moaning quietly between kisses.

A buzzing stifled the air between them. David pulled back, reaching into his pockets for his phone. Daniel watched, continuing to pull his pants down and pull him into the bedroom.

“Daniel, wait, it's Gwen."

Daniel rolled his eyes, pushing David into a dimly lit bedroom and down on the bed. He started kissing his face tenderly, playing with the zipper on his pants.

David laughed “N-no, wait, I have to take this-  _ hehe _ ! No! Seriously! Shh!”

Daniel pouted, falling between David's legs as he answered his phone.

“H-hi Gwen!” David gasped, “ _ -Ahh _ !” He looked down to see Daniel mouthing him through his boxers.

He could hear her roll her eyes from behind the speaker.

_ “Yeah. Hi, David. Where the fuck are you?” _

It took all his willpower to push Daniel off him, “huh? Where?”

_ “YEAH, David. WHERE are you?” _

“I'm still- urk! I'm still in the bathroom-” 

Daniel bit down slightly, the fabric of David's boxers becoming wet with his spit. David tossed his head back in an attempt to control his breathing.

_ “No you're not.” _

David panted, “What?”

Daniel pulled the elastic waistband of his underwear down, swallowing him down in one fluid movement. David tensed, groaning in satisfaction.

_ “You're not in the bathroom. I'm standing in it right now.” _

David gasped, trying to control himself. Daniel teased his hardening erection with his tongue, teasing the slit slowly before swallowing him again.

“D-did you check the stalls?” David heard his voice crack and he hoped she couldn't hear the vulgar wet sounds from Daniel's mouth.

_ “YEAH, David. Where the fuck are you?!” _

He grabbed Daniel's hair, forcing him back down on his cock to silence the noise. The blond choked, sputtering before humming around him. David shuttered, moaning out;

_ “O-o-ohhh,” _

_ “David? DAVID? What the FUCK are you doing?”  _

He took a deep breath as Daniel bobbed his head up and down.

“I-I'm-”

_ “Did you fucking go HOME with someone?!” _ She sounded pissed.

David pulled Daniel off him, trying to push him away as he rolled himself over to cover himself. His pants were holding his ankles together, hindering any movement. Daniel climbed on top of him, getting dangerously close to the phone.

He whispered softly, “ _ Who are you taking to, baby _ ?”

_ “DAVID?”  _ Gwen sounded beyond pissed. “ _ WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?” _

“That's Daniel, he's j-ust a frien-EN- AA _ GHhhnn..mmmn, oh- _ ” David shamelessly moaned into the receiver.

Daniel moved his fingers in farther, curling inside the ginger's body. David's eyes rolled back into his head as Daniel's nails brushed over his prostate.

_ “DAVID, SO HELP ME-” _

Daniel snatched the phone from David's complacent hands. He laid below him, twitching with ecstasy.

“So sorry, David's a little busy right now.” Daniel clicked to end the call, disregarding the phone on the bed. David moaned in protest before just giving in.

“It's okay, Davey,” Daniel purred, “no more interruptions, now…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did i warn you about the smut? Haha


	3. Park Litter and a New Mister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeesh i dont know an i am anymore. *drops this at your doorstep* its not a bomb i swear just open it

Being in the foster care system sucked, there’s nothing more to it. Max hated every second of it, but he hated his biological parents more. They’d just abandoned their only son and left him to be tossed from foster home to foster home. He was alone with no one being able to handle his emotional outbursts and snarky attitude. Well, almost no one. There was one bastard crazy enough to try and fix this mangled mess of a boy, David Mourningwood.

Fucking moron. Right now, he had dragged Max out to the park to “relax and enjoy nature.” What was he? A hippie? Well, whatever. Max’s had worse foster parents, but David was slowly climbing to the top. This man was unbreakable. That stupid smile glued to his stupid face, his happy-go-lucky demeanor- he had nothing to be happy about! This wasn’t even a nice park! It was covered in Mc-Trash wrappers and heroin needles! What the fuck is wrong with him? Is he blind??

This guy was unbelievable, but it wasn’t all bad, Max supposed. David did let him bring his friend Neil, another boy from the neighborhood he went to school with, come to the park and have sleepovers. Something Max was never able to experience before David took him in was a fun sleepover. His shitty biological parents would just scream and beat him, calling him worthless and a waste of time. Max couldn’t even say he was really surprised when they just left him one day. Trapped alone in that house. He never really had a friend before, except Mr Honey Nuts.

Don’t get him wrong, Max really liked Neil, but he was reluctant to get too close to an actual human again. Plus, it was only a matter of time until Max got David to crack. He’d throw him back out on the streets without a second thought, seething with regret from ever letting Max into his life. Max just had to find the right button to push.

Neil’s hands were sweaty and he looked nervous. The park was spacious with lots of trees but all of them spread out evenly, making it impossible to hide. Max squeezed his hand, still keeping a close eye on David. The man was picking up trash with a plastic bag over his hand.

“Ewie ewie! Ew!” David dropped a dirty needle into a nearby trash can.

Carefully, he peeled the bag off his hand and threw it away, too. He wiped his hands on his pants vigorously, shuffling his backpack off his shoulders. Max and Neil stopped walking to watch. David searched through the pockets until he found what he’d been searching for. 

He smiled in relief, popped off the cap and smeared the liquid all over his hands, “Nasty! Ewie ewie  _ ewww _ !”

He quickly rushed over to Max, gesturing him to hold his hands out. Max squeezed Neil’s hand, reluctant to let go. David still grinned and held out the tube. 

“Alright, Max, hold out your hands!”

Max scrunched up his nose as the pungent smell of hand sanitizer hit his nostrils, “no thanks, David. I didn’t touch the dirty needle, you did!”

David frowned before Neil spoke up.

“Um, may I have some, please?”

The man lit up, “of course, Neil!” 

He poured a generous amount into the clammy boy’s hands. Max glared as he rubbed the antibacterial scrub into his skin.

“What?” Neil asked, shaking the excess off his hands.

Max grunted, looking away, “traitor.”

Neil was about to argue about the importance of antibacterial germicide but was interrupted by the footsteps of an approaching stranger. The tall man stood behind David, a little too close to his bend down form and was very obviously checking him out. Max was disgusted. David stood back up, bumping into the man leering over his shoulder. He jumped forward with a yelp, turning around in place. Their noses were practically touching-

“Gross!” Max shouted, causing David to flinch.

“Oh, gosh-” David blushed and scrambled back to stand next to Max.

The stranger chuckled, “Sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you!” He leaned his head to the side, his fluffy blond quiff following his movements as his neck audibly popped, “Just noticed you were all alone out here.”

Neil and Max exchanged suspicious glances. Max was skeptical and Neil seemed uncomfortable, as usual. He slowly tangled their fingers together again. Max squeezed his hand as he watched the strange man’s movements.

“Oh!” David laughed, “Hello Daniel! And I'm not alone, I have my son-”

Max quipped, “-I'm not your son.”

“- and his friend Neil.”

The stranger nodded and outstretched a hand to Max, “I'm Daniel.”

Max didnt touch it.

Daniel raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Okay then. Smart kid.”

David blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. Daniel nodded, a smile curling over his pearly white teeth. They were slightly sharp. 

Daniel clicked his tongue, “Well, I hate to see a pretty boy like you all alone, how about you come back to my house so I can treat you to dinner tomorrow night?”

David lit up like a match, his face blooming into a full tomato. “Oh, I- uhm, sure! Yes! I’d love to, ah, I'm sorry, yes. Yes please.”

Daniel leaned in, their noses closing in distance as he slipped a folded piece of paper into David’s back pocket, his hand lingering a bit too long. Daniel was at least three inches taller than David and incredibly cold. The ginger shivered as Daniel quickly receded. Their lips were so close, if Daniel hadn’t moved he surely would’ve fainted. David stared dumbly as the blond pushed his hair back in a nonchalant motion.

“I’ll pick you up at seven. You better text me,  _ Davey _ .”

David felt butterflies under the nickname, patting his pants pockets in search of the note.

“Oh- of course! Bye!” He cursed how nervous he knew he sounded.

The man turned on his heels, giving the ginger one last wink before he disappeared behind a tree. David sighed, looking back down at Max. He flinched under the pre-teen’s unholy glare. Those turquoise eyes were throwing daggers. David swallowed, quickly looking away. Max didn't even talk the rest of the way home, except to whisper to Neil while still keeping his eyes glued on David with the most pissed expression.

David could even feel him watching from the rear view mirror. He glanced up only once, swerving the car and hitting a pothole. The glare caught him off guard. He quickly recollected himself and pushed the mirror to the side and away from his sight. He hunched over the steering wheel, gripping tightly. 

The only time David got a break that night was when they dropped Neil off at his house. Neil was asleep on Max’s shoulder. David could hear Max whispering for Neil to wake up as they got out of the car. Once Max had gone inside the front door, David let himself breathe. He slumped back into the seat, practically wheezing from how long he was holding his breath. The night was quiet except for a few frogs along the riverbank. David could hear Neil’s door close and Max say his goodbyes.

He quickly sat up, pretending not to look at Max as he walked back to the car. He only took a small glance out of the corner of his eye as the boy climbed into the backseat. David thought this was strange. Max usually insisted on riding shotgun. David looked forward, re-adjusting the mirror to see Max in the back seat. He was looking out the window with a considerably softer, but still angry face. David swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Max, are you -”

“-Fuck off, David.” Max snapped.

David flinched under the cold tone. He felt his heart fall a bit as he turned the ignition to take them home. The ride was painfully silent. As they pulled into the driveway, He opened his mouth to say something but the car door slammed shut. Max had already stormed out and into the house. The grown man flinched, scrambling out of the car after him. Last time Max was mad, he locked David out of his own house. He sprinted to the steps, sighing in relief as the door opened easily. He peeked in slowly and called out,

“Max?”

The door upstairs slammed, rattling a frame on the wall. David ran to catch it, diving to stop it seconds before hitting the floor. He caught it and wheezed, letting out a silent “ _ oh golly _ ,” in the empty room. He carefully got back up, dusting the frame off with his hands. It was a photo of Max when he first came into David’s care in the foster system. The boy was glaring daggers into the camera, David standing behind him with a huge smile crossing his face. He was just so excited to have Max come into his life. He’d always wanted to be a dad. Max was just a tough kid and David wasn't about to give up on him. Hard to believe that was over a year ago.

He carefully placed the frame back on the wall, tilting it center. He placed his hands on his hips and turned to walk up the stairs. The photo fell to the floor with a loud crack, David whipped back around.

“Oh, shoot!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to be stabbed


	4. Like HELL He Is!

Max had slept in, as usual. He groaned, rolling over dramatically and squinting at his alarm clock. It was almost two. It's been three days since the incident in the park and for three fucking days, David had been glued to his phone and giggling like a little bitch. Max scrunched up his nose in disgust. He didn’t care, but he was still pissed because it made David happy. Stupid asshole, he was happy enough already without  _ this _ !

Max stared up at his ceiling. Now, he was fully awake and mad about it. He could smell dinner cooking downstairs and, as much as Max would never admit it, David was a really good fucking cook. He rolled out of bed, ruffling his hair and throwing on a signature blue hoodie as he wandered down the steps.

He avoided the squeaky stairs with ease, making his decention quiet and stealthy. He crouched down at the guardrail in the middle of the staircase and watched David busy himself in the kitchen. Max gasped. The table was set up all fancy with a candle and everything. His eyes darted back to David, the ginger was clean and his hair was even blow dried. He bussed himself around the busy kitchen, dragging his attention from one dish to another. There was a pan of fish on the stove sizzling softly and some stir fried vegetables, a pot of pasta and sauce cooking separately. David was carrying a plate around with him as he hummed. Max stood straight up.

“What. The FUCK?”

David jumped, dropping the plate in surprise. It shattered on the floor at his feet. He stared at the mess of broken china on the floor before whipping his head around to see Max barreling down the stairs, stopping at the bottom step with a stomp. David hurried to start picking up the bigger chunks of porcelain.

“Oh! Max! Hi!” The man’s face looked red and guilty as his eyes darted around the room.

“David,” Max narrowed his eyes, “what the fuck?”

A nervous grin crossed David’s features, his eyes looking anywhere but at Max, “Well, Daniel- the nice man from the park? You remember him, don’t you Max?-- Well, he’s coming over for dinner tonight and-”

“ _ -LIKE FUCK HE IS _ !”

David stood straight up, looking down at him, “Max, language.”

Max was working himself into an angry frenzy, stomping about, “ _ NO _ , HE’S NOT! NO WAY. I AM NOT EATING ANYWHERE  _ NEAR _ HIM!”

David actually looked relieved with the statement, “Well, that’s good! Because Neil’s dad had offered to watch you for the night!”

Max deadpanned, “W H A T?”

The doorbell rang and the two looked over at the door. There was a moment of silence before David and Max made eye contact again. The boy tried to make a break for it upstairs but was snatched up by the hood of his sweatshirt. 

“Oh, no! There’s not arguing with this one,” David yanked him back, scooping him up from under his arms, holding the child out in front of him like he would an angry cat.

Max thrashed wildly, making growling animal noises. “ _ Fuck you David- I never wanted to be here anyway, send me away! Suck my dick! I don't want you- fuck you! _ ” He hissed as David carried him towards the door.

Max cursed himself for chewing his fingernails. He would’ve been able to cut open David’s wrists by now with how hard he was trying to pry his fingers off. David opened the door and Neil’s dad, Carl Liguori, stood outside awkwardly.

“Just, uh, let me just load him up for you,” David offered.

The man just nodded slowly, watching in horror as white foam seemed to froth from Max’s angry maw. The ginger threw Max into the back seat and closed the car door. In seconds the boy was right up against the window, scratching and screaming obscenities as David walked back over to Mr Liguori to shake his hands.

“Thank you so much, Carl, I can’t tell you how much this means to me.” David chuckled.

He laughed nervously, “N-no problem, I uh- I’ll be leaving now.”

Max was quiet in the backseat, staring out the window. He was absolutely seething with hatred. David locked eyes with him before an approaching white car whisked away his attention. The ginger clapped his hands together, gasping with glee. Mr Liguori started the engine and began to drive off, but Max saw the tall blond figure stand up from the approaching vehicle.

What a piece of shit.


	5. Dinner and a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok im really fucking dyslexic

“Sorry I'm late,” Daniel pulled on his sleeve, “I was a little held up.”

David only smiled, holding the door open for the blond. “That's no problem at all! You arrived at the perfect time, hehe!”

Daniel seemed nervous, glancing around warily, “Where's Max?” He stepped inside the house carefully, keeping a sharp eye out for any flying darts.

“He’s going to his friend Neil’s house. It’s just us tonight!”

“Hmm, a night alone huh?” Daniel wiggled his eyebrows. 

David was blissfully oblivious, “Let's go eat! I spent all day making it!”

David grabs Daniel's hand and lead him over to the dinner table. David kicks a piece of shattered plate underneath the counter, smiling at Daniel sheepishly.

“Wow, this smells amazing!” Daniel took a deep breath in.

David blushed, “Thanks! I was so nervous, I didn't know what you liked, so I made everything I had!”

“You certainly outdid yourself! Wow... sweet, good looking, _AND_ a good cook? You’re the whole package, aren't you Davey?”

David blushed under the compliment, “No- I love to cook, it's nothing special, please! Sit!”

David lead Daniel to sit down at the table, moving back over to the stove with a plate in his hand. Daniel was checking David out from behind, almost getting caught as the redhead turned.

“Do you want one fish or two?”

Daniel looked away abruptly, taking a sip of the wine in his cup, “Erm- two please.”

David smiled and went back to fixing his plate. He knew Daniel was watching him, so he swayed his hips and hummed as he worked. He twirled around fast and caught Daniel staring red handed. David was flattered with butterflies in his stomach. Daniel was embarrassed.

David leaned in close when he gave him his plate, quickly rushing back to his own seat. Like a child, he sat across from him and began to eat with his hands first, picking apart the fish on his plate. 

“I hope you like catfish.” David hummed happily.

“Catfish?”

“Yep! I caught it myself!” David picked up a fork, twirling it between his fingers before stabbing the meat. 

Daniel blinked, a smile crossing his face. “You fish?”

The ginger lit up like a light, “Yeah, I love to fish when I go camping! I went down a few weeks ago with Max, these were stored in the freezer.”

“I'm surprised you know how to gut fish, usually the pretty ones don't like getting their hands dirty.” He chuckled.

David waved his hand, “ _Pssht!_ Oh, I’ve gutted a _lot_ more than fish! I’ve only been able to catch squirrels since taking in Max. I use to go deer hunting all the time. Cutting it open and spilling somthing's blood is such a visceral experience. I just love it!”

Daniel's mouth was agape.

David noticed and started to panic. _Hooey- he was talking too much again! No one cares about camping!_

David looked down nervously, “Oh golly, I’m sorry, I didn’t even ask if you were comfortable-

“ _-Oh Zeemüg I'm going to fuck you so hard-”_

David looked back up, “I'm sorry, what?” He was too busy panicking to hear what he had said, but he swore he heard Daniel swear.

Daniels mouth still open, trying to find words, “What else are you keeping secret from me?!” He smiled widely.

David blushed. “Oh, I’m not really that interesting, I just love nature!"

“That’s beautiful." 

David stirred slightly, uncomfortable with all the attention on him. “What about you? What sort of activities are you into?”

The blond man smirked, “I'm glad you asked, I happen to also enjoy the hunting and skinning of things.”

“Really?!" 

“Yes! I hope we can do that together sometime. Perhaps on our next date?”

David blushed even harder. _‘oh golly! he wants to have another date, I didn't goof this up!_

He grinned widely, “Oh! Of course! That sounds great!”

“But while we’re here-” Daniel looked around the room, “-I'd like to compliment you on your home.”

“Why, thank you!” David chuckled, “I’m obviously not an interior decorator, but it’s home. My old roomate would decorate but they left."

Daniel looked down at his plate, “Do you have any more of this?” He poked around with his vegetables. “It’s amazing.”

David sprang up, “Of course! I’ll be right back!”

David ran into the kitchen. He slid on the linoleum, picking up the pan and spinning around quickly. He ran smack dab into Daniel, who had been standing behind him. The pan spilled the vegetables all down his white shirt. David was horrified and frightened, dropping the pan in the process. He covered his mouth with his hands, in shock about what he just did.

“Daniel! Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?! Is it hot?! I'm so sorry!"

Daniel started laughing, “David, I'm fine! I shouldn’t have tried to scare you, that’s my fault.”

David was a mess, “No! I spilled it! I'm so sorry! I'm always spilling something all over you! Just- I'll wash this!”

He makes quick work of unbuttoning the top three buttons on Daniels button top before grabbing the hem and pulling it up over his head. Daniel was in shock, watching with a smile as David ran off with his shirt in his arms out of the kitchen.

In no time flat, David came back in with a black pair of jeans, “I hope these fit you, golly I'm so sorry, j-just take yours off.”

Daniel raised an eyebrow. “If you wanted me out of my clothes so badly, you could just ask.”

The redhead blushed, covering his eyes. He peeked out through his fingers, caught in Daniels glare.

The blond maintained eye contact while he slowly unzipped his pants, pulling them down around his ankles slowly. He stepped out of them easily, picking them up and holding them out to David nonchilantly. David was a sweating mess, moving to take the pants when Daniel grabbed his wrist, pulling him closer and tossing the pants to the floor. Their noses touched lightly.

“Oh, Davey. You made a mess of me,” he purred.

David was blushing, panicking, “I-I’m-”

“ _Now_ ,” Daniel growled, “what am I going to do with you?”

David felt his breath leave him, their lips were so close, he found himself grinning, “ _I-I’m_ _sorry-_ ”

Daniel rubed their noses together, his hand leaving David's hip and moving to squeeze his upper thigh. The ginger was a shaking mess, his breath catching in his throat as Daniel leaned in for a kiss. It was brief, and quickly broken, but the blond kept their lips close.

“Davey,” he sighed, “I want you,” He grinded against him as David tenses.

“I-I-I-" 

Daniel stopped, “Christ, am I moving too fast?”

"yes," David is silent for a second, caught off guard when he realized what Daniel actually said, "I mean, no! No!”

The blond sighed, closing his eyes. “If you don’t want this, that’s fine. I know we were drunk, but I want you.”

David shook his head rapidly, “n-no! I do! Just-” he nuzzled into the blond's neck, whispering, “just not here...”

Daniel looked down at him, David sheepishly pointed to the stairs. Daniel’s face broke out into a smile, grabbing the back of David’s legs and lifting. David squeaked, legs flailing and Daniel losing balance.

“Lock your legs around me.”

“Y-you're not going to drop me, are you?”

Daniel scoffed, “Of course not!”

David squeezed Daniel between his thighs, locking his ankles together as he gripped the blond's shoulders. Daniel smiled up at him, pulling David down for a kiss. The ginger melted into it. Their tongues moved together, pushing and biting.

Daniel carried David up the stairs, fumbling over the last step. They both giggled, Daniel clumsily wandering down the hallway.

Between kisses he breathes out, “What room?” as he smacked David’s back against one of the doors.

David, without opening his eyes, moving back in for another kiss, “Not this one,”

Daniel moved down to the next door, humming in question as he fumbled with the doorknob. David panted a whiney “ _yes_ ” between kisses as Daniel pushed the door open with David's body. He could barely see past the ginger who was showering him in hungry kisses. He moved to the bed, pushing the ginger down into the soft billowy mattress.

Daniel shuddered, “You’re room's cold,”

David giggled, whispering seductively, “ _You’re not wearing any pants-_ ” He rubbed his legs against Daniels cold skin.

The taller hummed between kisses, “ _let's get yours off~”_

David unlocked his legs and was eager to comply. Once the shorts were unzipped and pushed down to his knees, he rolled Daniel over, straddling him. He kicked the shorts the rest of the way off while Daniel leaned up and kissed his stomach, peeling the green shirt he was wearing up over his head.

Cold hands roamed all over the gingers figure, tracing over every bump and freckle. David shivered once the shirt was gone, leaning down to kiss Daniel again. The blond held his hips tightly, rolling both of them over. He was back on top and his hands roamed down, teasing the dips of David's hips just where his boxers ended. David squirmed excitedly as Daniel pulled them down slowly. He was ticklish.

David gasped when his cold hand grasped his erection, pumping the shaft to a rapid and abrupt heartbeat. David leaned his head back, groaning. Daniel took the opportunity to bite down on the ginger’s neck, sucking a dark purple bruise on to his skin. The sound was unholy as Daniel licked around the bitemark, moving down to kiss along the collarbone. David's hands moved down Daniel's back, scratching lightly as the blond teased and pulled the redhead's cock in his hands.

Daniel rutted against him shamelessly, breathing out in heavy pants against the gingers skin. The feeling sent goosebumps up his spine.

 _“You're so perfect like this, under me._ ” Daniel breathed out, whispering into the dark room.

David wasn't paying any attention, his focus was on how much he wanted- _more more more._

“ _T_ _op drawer_.”

Daniel breathed deep against his skin, trying to make sense of what David had moaned. 

“What?”

David groaned, “Top. Drawer,” he smacked his hand around the mattress, moving in Daniel's grip, reaching for the night stand, “in my nightstand, top drawer, f-f _gosh_ , please-”

It clicked as Daniel leaned over, knocking a pair of reading glasses and tissues to the floor as he pulled it open. He'd apologize later. He rummaged around in it, hard to focus as David kissed and sucked around his jaw. Daniel pulled out a pack of matches, throwing them down to the floor.

Daniel grunted, his mind sputtered with each soft kiss David pressed to his chin, “Davey, I can't find a condom-”

David groaned, frustrated, “ _no_ , wait-” he leaned over, digging around in the drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube- “just- just use this, _please."_

Daniel took the bottle, continuing to rummage in the drawer, “but I don't have a-”

David smacked his chest lightly, “ _Please_ please please please- f-fu- _mmm_ , gosh, take me, _please.”_

Daniel complied, awkwardly smearing the liquid into his palm one handed. David moved his legs up, locking them in place around the paler man's waist. He grabbed Daniels hand, leading it down his back. Daniel wasted no time slipping the first digit inside. David moaned, panting into Daniel's neck. The blond smiled, leaning down to kiss on David’s cheek as he stroked his erection with the other hand. David smelled like pine sap. David bit down on his neck as he slid another finger inside.

The redhead arched his back, “Oh gosh- _ah_ ”

“ _You’re amazing._ ” Daniel spoke softly. He bit down on David's neck, tasting the blood on his teeth.

David tossed his head back, craning his neck and groaning when Daniel moved another finger inside him, back and forth in an even rhythm. His other hand moved from his own erection to keeping Davids legs open. David balled his fists into Daniels hair as the blond nipped over his adams apple. Four fingers were moving rhythmically inside him. Daniel bit down again, licking up the small beads od blood that rose to the surface off his neck. David was a moaning mess, groaning in almost angered anguish when Daniel pulled out.

David clawed his back as the blond pulled away completely, making a show of pulling down his briefs between their legs. David was panting, eyes locked on Daniel's throbbing erection. He moved his hips excitedly. His breath hitched as he looked back up into his eyes.

David suddenly sat up, pulling Daniel down to lay on his back. David skilfully moved his long legs over his torso. He grabbed the bottle of lube, and poured more out into Daniel's hand. The blond was impressed by David's egarness and grabbed his own shaft, smearing the liquid across his searing hot skin. He hissed, deeming himself coated after a few strokes, moving to grab David's hips.

The ginger moved complacently, reaching behind him to guide Daniel's cock between his legs. He moaned loudly as the head slipped in. Daniel was a sweating mess and David looked so hot with his mouth open, looking down at him like this. David pushed himself back on Daniel's hard on, taking him in a little at a time. He finally relaxed when he was fully inside him. His skin was hot and his ass was stretched to its limit and he needed to relax. He scrunched up his face in pain, struggling to relax. Daniel tossed his head back in ecstasy, trying to control himself.

Slowly, David began to move on his dick, curling his stomach as he fucked himself on Daniel's cock. He bounced lightly, getting use to the long forgotten feeling he missed so much. He worked up the courage to move faster, leaning forward more as he impaled himself, trying to hit that spot again and again.

Daniel was a groaning mess below him, gripping the bed sheets in balled fists before he slapped his hands on to David's thighs. His eyes rolled up into his skull, a smile spreading over his mouth the faster David went. His fingernails left red bruises on David's hips.

Daniel's face twisted gruesomely as he gripped harder, panting out, “ _stop_ , _stop Davey_ , _wait-_ ”

David barely listened, letting himself be lifted and flipped over. His head smacked into the headboard, but he didn't care. He eagerly complied with Daniel, moving his legs to lock his hips into place. He could Feel Daniel's arousal beneath him, the blond towering over him.

“I'm about to cum,” Daniel panted, pulling himself out. 

David grunted, locking his legs so he couldn't move, “c _um in me,”_

Daniel blinked, staring down at the desperate mess below him as David yanked on his arm, begging.

“ _Daniel, cum in me please, please please please- FUCK, god please- don't stop- please?_ ”

Daniel grinned wider and slipped back in easily, thrusting hard. David moaned out, his skull hitting the headboard with each thrust. Daniel gripped the headboard with one hand, the other locked underneath David's thigh, holding the redhead open. He rammed into him hard, shaking the bed frame.

David moved his arms to support his head, grasping the bars above him in an attempt to stop himself from flying into the wood head first. Daniel didn't slow down. He pulled Davids legs open a bit more to take him easier, thrusting himself in and out at a racers pace. David was shaking, his moans coming out choked and broken, engulfed in hot pleasure.

Daniel grunted as he continued to bash his cock into his prostate, sending electric sparks rippling through David's spine. There were tears in the redhead's eyes. Daniel let go of the headboard, grabbing David's shoulder as he pulled out. He flipped the ginger over effortlessly. David gasped. Daniel's face was intense, slamming his cock back inside David and getting right back into his brutal rhythm.

David was sobbing below him, his mouth open and breath heavy. Each thrust sent electricity through his body. The sound of skin slapping skin became deafening. He clung to the bars above his bed like his life depended on it. He pushed himself on Daniel's cock, arching his back and letting himself moan out loudly.

Daniel grunted, grabbing his shoulder again as he pulled David around on his shaft like a doll. He moved a leg up to get a better position, gripping the soft flesh of David's thighs. His cock rammed inside of him repeatedly and he could feel his climax building. David could feel his too, he couldn't hold himself together.

In a crying moan, he came hard over the bed as Daniel continued to impale him. He rode David through his orgasm, feeling his climax build with every breath. As David clenched around him, Daniel felt his resolve spill as he came hard. He pressed his hips against the soft skin, using David like a rag to finish himself out. He panted out shaking breaths as he calmed down from his high.

David was sobbing below him, moaning in pain and pleasure. Daniel leaned down to kiss the back of his neck as he moved himself in and out slowly, milking himself in David’s hole. He collapsed in a sticky mess of limbs on top of him, breathing out in broken breaths and moans. He slowly pulled out, pushing himself off David and moving to lay beside him. Both of them watched the ceiling sway as their dizzy visions faded in and out.

David patted around the mattress, finding Daniel's clammy hands and intertwining their fingers together. Daniel looked over at David.

His face was flushed, each freckle standing up off his rosey red face. There were tear marks down his cheeks and his eyes were puffy. His neck was covered in bruises and bite marks, his skin slowly turning blue and purple. His chest rose and fell softly with each breath. His bright green eyes fluttered closed, the light of the lamp reflecting through his red lashes. A smile spread across his lips. Daniel grinned too, looking back up to the ceiling.

David let out a loud sigh. “That was incredible.”

Daniel looked back over at him, “it was.”

There was a moment of silence before David spoke again.

“Hey, Daniel?”

“Yes?” he rolled his head over to look at him.

David pursed his lips before smiling, “I want to be like this all the time.”

“Sprawled out naked on the bed sheets?"

David's eyes open as he turned to stare Daniel in the eyes. “I was going to say, ‘with you’- but, yes,” he giggled, "that would be nice."

Daniel chuckled, looking back up at the ceiling. “I think I could do that…”

Daniel rolled over, slinging an arm around David's sweaty body. Slowly, the redhead's voice became distant with the soft sounds of breathing. Daniel had fallen asleep. David laid awake for a few moments, smiling to himself before drifting off too.


	6. A Sleepover??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is pissed.
> 
> What else is new.
> 
> Doing small chapters and posting frequently seems to be working good so :)

Later at Neils house, Max was still fuming, the situation only seemed to get worse when Neil said-

“-A **_SLEEPOVER_ **?”

Neil picked at his fingernails, “Jeez, Max, I thought you’d be-”

“-but _DaniEL_! He's in my HOUSE.” Max hollered about, stomping around the room as he ranted.

“Who’s Daniel?” Nikki asked. She was upside down on the bed with her feet up in the air.

Neil opened his mouth to speak, “He-”

“-He’s in my fucking HOUSE!” Max screeched, “RIGHT NOW! AS WE _SPEAK_!”

Nikki looked back at Neil, “What?”

“He’s-”

Max gripped at his hair, “-OH _GOD_ ! THEY'RE GONNA _FUCK_ , HE’S GONNA _NUT_ IN MY _CARETAKER_!”

Nikki scrunted up her face, “what is he talking about?”

“It’s-”

“-DAVID IS **DISGUSTING** !” Max spat at the ground, balling his hands up into fists, “ _HORRIBLE_! INTRODUCING ANOTHER MAN INTO MY LIFE LIKE THIS-”

“-Jesus **_FUCK_ ** , Max! **LET ME FINISH**!” Neil snapped.

Max was surprised and caught off gaurd, moving to sit down as Neil stood.

“Daniel is some guy David met and is now with him having dinner. That’s why Max is here because David doesn’t want him to throw a _tantrum_ and ruin it for him,” Neil sighed, “Thank you.”

Nikki was the first to speak, “ _Ooooh!_ He’s fittin’ to smash-”

“-GOD, NIKKI! **SHUT UP**!” Max practically screeched.

Neil rubbed the back of his neck, “I… really don’t see the big deal, Max.”

“That’s MY fucking house! I **RUN** the place and I don’t need **_TWO_ ** Davids breathing down my neck! And he’s fucking _creepy._ ”

He punctuated every syllable with a punch to the air. He fell onto his back, huffing loudly.

Nikki nodded, “My mom use to do that with guys she'd bring home. She would say, _‘no man can say no to dinner and a show,’_ whatever that means.”

“Gross, Nikki.”

Max groaned into his hands, “I can’t believe David’s whoring himself out like that!” he flopped himself down onto the mattress.

“You… wanna play Call of Duty?”

“Yeah. I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Max is about to stirr some trouble. GASP!!! is this FINALLY where a certain character i promised in the tags come in??? WHO THE FUCK KNOWS :OOO 
> 
> If yall are excited just scream uwu  
> Dont worry ill hear you


	7. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sad!max because I can  
> Also a filler chapter so i can get to writting the juicy bits
> 
> In this one we just see... Max being sad ;(

The next morning, Mr Luguiri loaded Max up in his car and went to drive him home. Neil was still asleep and Max said he didn’t want to wake him just to leave. As they pulled up onto the front curb, Max gasped. Daniel’s shitty white car was pulling out of the driveway. He was still there! Was he there all fucking night?! Max was already working himself into a tizzy as he stepped out into the grass. He flicked off Daniel´s license plates as he pulled away. Mr Luguiri had said goodbye but Max didn’t even notice. He made a beeline to the front door, practically kicking it in.

David jumped. He was scrubbing dishes with his stupid “kiss the cook” apron and yellow gloves. He smiled when he saw Max stomp around the corner. The boy threw his backpack across the room. His clothes from last night spilled out and onto the floor, but Max didn’t care. He stopped just short of David, glaring up at him. David’s face was rosey and his hair was a mess. He was wearing that stupid bandana around his neck, too. He looked like a fucking clown.

“Hi, Max! Did you have a fun night?” He chirped, setting a washed dish on the drying rack.

“I dunno, David, did  _ you _ have a fun night?” Max had his hands on his hips, sizing David up.

“What are you getting at, Max?” David huffed, “Daniel just came over for dinner, that’s all.”

Max twitched, anger consuming his entire thought process, “I fucking _SAW_ _HIM-_ you know what? Actually, fuck this!” 

He grabbed a granola bar on his way out, stomping up the steps and into his room. David didn’t even try to stop him, the ginger just shook his head, already used to this behavior. Max slammed the door shut, locking it and throwing himself onto his bed. He screamed into his pillow, the downy feathers not doing much to muffle the sound. 

Once he’d screamed himself out, he flopped himself down on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He wiped tears out from his eyes, cursing himself for being like this. He  _ hated _ being lied to. Soft footsteps trailed up the stairs, unskillfully stepping on every creaky floorboard. The door handle rattled slightly. Max only groaned and rolled over to face the wall.

“ _ Max? _ ” David’s voice came softly through the door. “ _ Are you okay, Max? _ ”

“Fuck you, David.” Max spat, sniffing a trail of snot back into his skull, “Go away!”

It was quiet before David spoke again, “ _ Okay, then. I’m always here for you to talk too, alright, Max? _ ”

The boy didn't say anything back, instead he reached over and pulled Mr Honey Nuts close to his chest. The stupid stuffed bear smelled like David’s laundry detergent. The stupid bastard insisted on washing it when he first took Max in. It doesn't smell like home anymore, or cigarette smoke. David washed it three times and sewed the arms back together. He gave it new stuffing and replaced it's buttons, too. But even with new buttons and stitches, it was still the same old Mr Honey Nuts. Max heard the door to David’s room close. He laid silent, listening to the voice through his wall.

_ “No, I had a great time!” _

He’s talking to stupid Daniel, probably. Max grunted at the thought, holding the stuffed bear close to his chest.

_ “I’m not saying that, it was really good- you were really good. Like, really good.” _

Max wanted to puke.

_ “I just don’t think Max likes that I’m seeing you.” _

The room was silent and cold.

_ “He’s just a tough kid…” _

_ “It’s not his fault, he’s been in the foster care system for four years. I’m not going to give up on him like the others did.” _

Max felt his heart throb. He could remember all the phone calls he was present for with his last foster parents. They’d complain about him, right in front of him, saying mean things and degrading him. He’s heard those words before.  _ ”Just a tough kid,” “I’m not giving up on him,” _ It’s all a bunch of lies.

_ “Maybe he needs to talk with you. Pfft- hehe! He probably thinks you’re replacing him as man of the house.” _

_ “I couldn replace Max,” _ David sounded solemn, _ “he means too much to me.” _

Max could feel his eyes droop and his breathing slow. The bed was just so soft. Sleep looked really good right now.

_ “I wish I could see you again, you know, sooner.” _

_ “...” _

_ “I don’t know if Max would like that.” _

His eyes slipped close as he listened to David through the wall. 

_ “Yeah, I’d like that! I’d like that a lot!” _

David must’ve walked away from the wall, his side of the room going silent. Max found it hard to fall asleep now. He tossed and turned, unable to find peace. Eventually he had to plug in his headphones. The only way he found himself able to sleep was listening to music. David always yelled at him for sleeping with the cord around his neck, but Max hoped with any luck it would choke him and death would claim him in his sleep. He couldn’t be so lucky.

He fell softly into a dreamless sleep, blaring My Chemical Romance, Gerard Way consuming his problems.


	8. Plan A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here he comes here he comes here he comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple of chapters were actually really fun to write and im excited to show you guys ;;;))))

Max was awake earlier than usual. He was brought out of bed by voices downstairs. He recognized both of them. David and shitface cultist Daniel. Freaky bitch, Mr. Clean lookin head-ass. Max hated him, and he hated that their laughter woke him up. He had a plan though, he was going to break them up. Then it’d be just him running the house. No more Daniel.

He had already stolen David's phone and was currently scrolling through the contacts. He couldn’t find the one he wanted and he about puked when his finger hovered above the word “Daniel” with purple hearts all around it. Gross. Was David actually a middle school girl? What the fuck?

Eventually Max had to search through the deleted contacts, and there it was. An old friend of David’s. This guy had a massive boner for the ginger. Max had figured that out based on all the stories the foster parent had told about his childhood at Camp Campbell. David mentioned something about him being clingy and mean at times, but even this guy would be better than  _ Daniel.  _ Anyone would be better than  _ Daniel. _

Max had been waiting around the top of the stairs for a couple hours. He waited for his plan to arrive while playing Pokemon Sword and Shield. Daniel and David were curled up together on the couch watching Friday the Thirteenth. Every once in a while Daniel would comment on how fake the blood looked and David would giggle. Made Max sick, the two  _ nasties _ . The movie was coming to an end and Max was about to give up on his plan when the doorbell rang.

He perked up excitedly. David and Daniel looked thoroughly confused as they untangled themselves off each other. David rushed to the door, looking through the peephole. He muffed a gasp before unlocking the door.

“Davey, who’s there?” Daniel asked, slightly concerned from the couch.

The door opened and David opened his arms excitedly. “Jasper!”

Daniel went rigid. Standing outside the door was a five foot five brunet beefcake with arms the size of boulders. He stared intently as he watched the man envelope David in a hug, his hands lingering dangerously low. 

Max could barely contain his giggles. Daniel was a furious mess!

“Hey, Davey! It’s been too long!” Jasper’s hug was a little handsy-ier than what Daniel deemed appropriate. He stood from the couch.

“Who’s this,  _ Davey _ ?” Daniel asked sweetly, eyes open wide and boring holes into Jasper as they made contact.

“Oh!” David wiggled out of Jaspers arms, jumping back to sling an arm around Daniels neck. “Jasper, this is Daniel, Daniel, this is Jasper, an old friend of mine from camp!”

Daniel laid a hand on David’s waist. “An old friend, huh?”

“Yeah,” Jasper sneered. “-and what does that make you?”

“Jasper, stop it. Daniel’s my boyfriend.” David’s voice was quiet and he shrunk into his shoulders..

Jasper looked visibly angry. “Oh! But I thought you didn’t  _ like _ boys,  _ David _ .”

Daniel was pissed now, but he had to let David fight his own battles. He was ready to fuck this prick up at a moments notice, though. The ginger’s face turned bright red as his arm slipped off from around Daniel’s shoulder.

“C’mon, Jasp. We were kids. I didn’t know what I wanted.” David’s voice was soft and small.

“So this is just a new thing, huh?” Jasper grunted, “I wasn’t good enough then but I’m good enough now? Or did you call me here to rub this in my face? Do you know how far I drove for you?”

David looked confused and hurt, he looked at Daniel before turning back at Jasper, “I-I didn’t call you here. I don’t know how you found me, I don’t even have your number anymore.”

Max was losing his mind at the top of the stairs, this was going  _ way _ better than imagined! Jasper was going to beat the shit out of Daniel!

“Yes you did! You texted me saying you wanted to talk to me! About everything!” Jasper stepped forward, growing angrier by the second.

Daniel stepped between him and David, squaring his shoulders as he reached into his pocket. Jasper looked fuming. His face was red and his arms shook.

Max suddenly thought this maybe wasn’t such a good idea but it was too late- time to dip.

“I-I didn't, I-” David turned around to see the boy at the top of the stairs.

David’s eyes were afraid and confused until they made contact. Max smiled, taking the time to sling his backpack over his shoulder and make his way down the steps.

“Oh, Daniel! Hi!” Max put on his best fake smile, slipping David’s phone into the ginger’s pocket as he slowly tiptoed away. “I’m going out to see Neil and Nikki now! Bye!”

He slipped by Jasper’s legs and ran as fast as he could. By the time he got back, Daniel would be dead and gone and he’d have the house back for himself. Perfect!

“Oh, so you have a  _ kid _ now, too?” Jasper roared, pushing past Daniel to get to David.

David looked terrified, reflectively flinching to shield his face. Daniel had pulled a crooked switchblade out from his pocket, pressing it close to Jaspers neck. The brunet had his fist balled in David’s shirt, the ginger pulled close to his face. He froze when he felt the cold blade against his skin.

“Don’t fucking touch him.” Daniel warned, pressing the knife to his throat.

“Whoa, sorry about that,” Jasper swallowed and stood up, letting David fall to the floor. Daniel kept his knife on him but moved back to help David. He watched the brunet run a hand through his hair like nothing happened, “I was just kidding, Davey. You don't think I’d actually hurt you, do you?”

David's heart was pounding in his chest as he gripped his neck. The collar of his shirt choked him when Jasper had yanked him up. His eyes were watering and his chest shook with each breath. Daniel had a comforting hand on his shoulder, moving to help him up to his feet. David pushed Daniel’s other hand down to point the knife at the floor while he tried to fix his now loosened bandana.

“Jasper, I think you should leave.” David said firmly. His voice shook and his body quaked, but he didn't want to give in.

“Oh no, Davey. I drove two hours here to see you. I’m getting what I came here for-” He went to grab David again, but was stopped by a sharp pain in his hand.

If asked, Daniel would deny that he had full control over what he was doing but that was a lie.

The knife had gone through the bone and stuck out the other side through his knuckles. Blood started to seep between his fingers. Daniel yanked the knife back out and Jasper screamed, gripping his bloody hand.

“WHAT THE FUCK? YOU JUST STABBED ME?!”

Daniel closed the door behind him, clicking the lock into place.

“You fucked up.”


	9. Well, That Didn't Work.

Neil and Nikki weren’t even home. Max let himself in anyway and helped himself to whatever candy they had in the pantry. After about three hours of sitting on their couch, waiting for them to come home, he got bored and decided it was time to leave. He left a note for Neil and taped it to his pillow. He also wrote one for Nikki, but it was less heartfelt and he just drew boobs on it. It was dark when he began his walk home, and quiet.

Jasper’s beat up blue truck wasn’t still sitting on the curb, but Daniel’s stupid trashy white car was. Could Daniel even take Jasper in a fight? There’s no way, maybe Daniel was just unconscious- Max ran for the door, slinging it open.

“Hey, David! Is Daniel still- oh,” Max started ecstatically, slowly falling into realization, then anger, “ _Why_ is he still here?!”

David turned around from the stove. He had meat frying in a pan and mac & cheese in a pot beside it. He clapped his oven mitts together in glee.

“Max!”

Daniel turned from the counter to side-eye Max. The stare was icy cold, making Max wary with his next steps. He came in and sat at the dining room table, watching the two cook. Daniel’s pupil followed him until the boy had sat in the chair. Max caught a glimpse of his other eye, swollen and purple. The blond then turned back to cutting vegetables. Max felt the atmosphere shift uncomfortably.

“Where’s Jasper?”

Daniel brought the knife down into another potato especially hard, startling Max.

“Gone.” The blond grunted.

“Oh, Danny,” David sighed, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek, “You don’t have to be jealous.”

“I am _not_ jealous of _Jasper._ ” Daniel spat, slamming the knife down into another potato. Max jumped again but David didn't even flinch. Instead, he leaned in closer.

“I know.” David rubbed his nose against the blond’s cheek, causing the atmosphere to shift again.

This time, the only one uncomfortable was Max.

“So, uh,” The black-haired teen cleared his throat, “what’re you gays cooking?”

Daniel tensed up again, slamming the knife into the cutting board. It stuck straight out of the wood. “ _Meat_.”

Max blinked, watching the blond move and pour the potatoes into the sizzling pan. 

“Meat?”

Daniel was getting snippy, “ **_Yes_ **.”

David hummed as he bumped into Daniel’s hip, “-and macaroni n’ cheese!”

Daniel then smiled softly at David. A look that could only be described as pure infatuation and longing. Fuck, that was so gross. They were in love! Fuck! Max put his head down on the table in defeat, listening to the playful banter the two shared back and forth. He wanted to puke. Fucking Daniel. Max hated him. He was just like David, except completely different. And blond. And slightly taller. With sharper features. Stupid cultist. Ruining everything. Max was fucking exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another filler chapter, I'm a bitch and get wrighters block like no ones buisness, The next couple in pretty proud of- so you have that to look foreward to maybe :)))


	10. Plan B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravioli Ravioli  
> Toaster in the Bathioli

Dinner was surprisingly good! The meat was so sweet and cooked perfectly. Max loved his steak medium well, but the bloody juices made it just so good. It was the best fucking piece of steak he’d ever had.

“This is really fucking good!” Max mumbled between mouthfuls.

David chuckled, “language, Max, and that’s because Daniel made it!”

Max rolled his eyes but wasn't about to spit out good food.

They all sat quietly together at the dinner table. David and Daniel would giggle among themselves as they kicked each other under the table. Max would just roll his eyes and try not to vomit. When he was done with his plate, he threw the dish in the sink and practically fell up the stairs. He busted open his door, and threw himself onto the floor. He smacked his head on the carpet, groaning loudly. He moved awkwardly to kick the door close with his heel, but a figure stepped in it's way.

“Ow!” David stumbled backwards, getting caught by Daniel who stood right behind him. “Heya, Max! Want me to tuck you in?”

Max stood up defensively, ignoring the question. He pointed to the man in white- well, off grey- behind him, “What is _he_ still doing here?”

He gestured to Daniel. The blond smiled at David who looked completely flustered.

“Well, I- uh, Daniel might be staying around for a while so I decided-”

“ _-AHHH_ !” Max screamed, launching forward to slam the door in their faces. He clicked the lock- “AAA _H_ !” He kicked a pile of clothes- “AA _AAH_ !” before throwing himself on the bed- “ _AAAAAAAAH_.”

He could hear Daniel and David trying to talk to him from outside the door, so he just screamed louder.

“ _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH_!!”

It was a long night for everyone. Especially Max.

He just laid in his bed. His eyes were red from crying and his body hurt. This was stupid. He wanted Daniel _gone._ He heard the sound of water running. Right, David has his own bathroom. Daniel's probably getting a shower because he's filthy, dirty and nasty. Dirty Daniel. Max listened to the water. It kept running and running- so he's drawing a bath. Stupid idiot, only gay boys take baths. Shower like a man, ya twat.

Max huffed. Getting pissed wasn't going to get him anywhere. And that's where an idea struck him. He ran down the stairs as fast as his little legs would carry him into the kitchen. He stopped short of the counter.

There it was. The toaster, shining in all its electric glory.

Somewhere in his brain this made sense and was a great idea. He threw his arms up over the counter, grasping the shiny metal box. He slid back down and started to run back up the stairs. The cord bounced quietly against the wood behind him. He peeked into David's room. It seemed empty. A large mound of blankets lay motionless on the bed. Max figured that was David, he always wraps himself up and keeps the room an icebox. Max scurried across the floor to the bathroom. He stopped outside the door, catching his breath. He was about to commit murder. No- he was just gonna zap him. Yeah? Yeah. 

He peered into the bathroom. Sure enough, Daniel was laying in the bath. His eyes were closed and he was smiling like an idiot. His face was red and he giggled. Max moved fast.

He raised his hands up, ready to plunge the toaster into the bubbly bath when something rose out of the water.

David surfaces, gasping for breath and coughing, “-was that good baby?”

Max screamed, dropping the toaster behind him.

The two men looked at Max in terror before also screaming. Daniel fumbled for purchase on the edge of the tub while David scrambled to cover his chest, shrieking.

Max screamed louder, “WHAT THE FUCK??”

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” David screamed back, barely audible over Daniel.

“I WANTED SOME FUCKING TOAST- WHAT THE _FUCK_ ARE YOU DOING?!” Max ducked out of the way as a shampoo bottle flew through the air.

Daniel was a mess, scrambling around the slick tub screaming and throwing things, “ **_GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT-_ **” his face was red and his hair was a mess. David just watched Max in horror as his face turned redder.

Max ducked again, covering his eyes, “FINE! JEEZ- SORRY! I'M _SORRY_ , MY EYES!” He ran blindly from the bathroom, grabbing his toaster and smacking into the door frame before actually exiting David and Daniel's room.

Max cried all the way down the stairs, sobs of _“why god, why me?”_ and “ _I forgot to plug the stupid thing in,”_ and such as he put the toaster back where it belonged.

When he got back up into his room, he could do nothing but sit and stare at the ceiling. He had contemplated suicide before, but it looked _so_ _good_ right now. That cursed image was burned into his skull. He could hear David and Daniel through his walls.

_“You need to purchase locks to put on the doors!”_

_“Danny, I can't because what if-”_

_“He almost saw my cock and balls, David! My_ **_COCK_ ** _.”_

_“I see your penis all the time!”_

_“LET'S KEEP IT THAT WAY!_ ** _JUST_** **_YOU_** _!”_

Max barely slept that night.


	11. Plan C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops he did it a third time

It has been a whole _month_ and Daniel is still fucking here! He’s been coming over more and more, spending more nights and to make matters worse, he’s been leaving his shit everywhere! What the fuck?! He doesn’t live here! David won’t make him leave either!

Max was so pissed.

So he did the only thing a rational fourteen year old could do in this situation. He snuck into David (and Daniel's, *vomiting sounds*) room and cut up all of the cultist’s clothing. It was easy to tell what was his and what were David’s because Daniel’s smelled like bleach and were alll fucking _white._ As he was snipping away with the fabric scissors (he borrowed from Preston and had the complete and full intent on giving back), he heard the bed springs creak.

Max flinched, ducking behind the clothes hamper. He watched the groggy silhouette of Daniel sit up and rub his eyes. He groaned, mumbling something about a Z-mug, before flopping back down onto the mattress. Max sighed in relief, glancing back up to see Daniel’s pale ass hanging off the side of the bed.

“ _Oh fuck, gross!_ ” Max turned around, trying to dig his eyes out with his fingers. Gross, _gross, gross, nasty, nasty, n a s t y._

He slowly turned back around to make sure he hadn't woken them up. Daniel was butt-ass naked, spooning David who was swaddled in a thick comforter like a cocoon. Daniel’s arms were protectively wrapped over him. His eyes were closed but there was a hard look of intent glued to his face. David was smiling like an idiot. Max just wanted to puke, especially when Daniel began to grind against David’s sleeping body.

“ _I'm out, I’m outie-_ ” He threw whatever clothes he had in his hands down and began to crawl under the bed and to the bedroom door.

He booked it out of the room. He heard Daniel grunt in his sleep. Fucking weirdo... stupid idiot. Max was about to slam his door but remembered he’d better shut it quietly. Slowly. After it was closed, Max did a small victory dance on his floor, throwing himself down on his bed and flinging the scissors somewhere behind his desk. It made a loud clattering noise but he didn’t care. Preston will get over it. Even with all the excitement and how tired he felt, it still took him two hours to finally fall asleep. He put in his music and drifted off, empty and dreamless.


	12. Chapter 12

Max awoke with a jolt,

“- **WHAT THE HELL?** ” Daniel’s voice barked from inside the wall.

Max smirked, remembering what he’d done last night. For some reason, it seemed like a better idea at three AM than as of now when Daniel burst through his door. The wood rattled on its hinges as it bounced off the wall.

“Jesus Christ! Don’t break my fucking door!” Max spat.

Daniel was in his underwear standing in the doorway. David was behind him, his body still wrapped in the comforter, the blanket draped over his head like a coat hood.

“ **WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL MY FUCKING CLOTHES**?” Daniel squawked, holding up a white pair of pants with a hole cut right in the crotch.

Max snickered, “I don’t know what you mean, _Daniel_. Looks pretty normal to me.”

“What the heck, Max?” David pressed a soothing hand to Daniels back, who was steaming red with anger.

“What?” Max leaned back on his pillow, “It was moths.”

“You know Max, that wasn’t very nice.” David scolded.

Max just snorted. “You know, David, I’m not very nice.”

Daniel threw his pants on the floor, mumbling, “ _This isn’t getting me anywhere._ David, I’m going for a drive.”

“Danny, please-” David argued softly. Daniel just pushed past him, storming towards the stairs.

“I’m **going**.” Daniel was enraged. His shoulders shook and his fists trembled. He wasn’t about to take his anger out on anyone here.

Max scrambled to follow them to the hallway, where he watched David chase Daniel down the stairs, grabbing at his shoulder, trying to get him to stop and calm down. Daniel only shrugged him off and stormed out into the yard. Max chuckled- through the second floor window, he could see the hole he cut in the seat of Daniel’s underwear, exposing himself to everyone around. The door slammed shut, leaving David to stand in shock.

Max laughed harder, falling back in hysterics. David looked up at him from the bottom of the stairs, quickly making his way up the steps. He was wearing a yellow baggy camp tee with pine tree pajama pants. Max laughed even harder. He knew David was trying to intimidate him with how he put his hands on his hips, towering over him, but he just looked so ridiculous!

David took a deep breath in. “Max, you owe him an apology when he gets back.” His voice cracked slightly, but he tried not to falter.

Max slowed his laughing, wiping away a tear, “Yeah right, David. I don’t owe him shit.”

David looked red as a tomato. “Max, seriously, he-”

“David, I _seriously_ don’t give a fuck what that fag-”

“ **_LANGUAGE!_ **” David shouted.

Max stopped in his tracks, looking up at David in surprise. The man was crying now, tears started to fall from his eyes as his face turned more red. He struggled to keep his tears at bay as he continued to yell at Max,

“Daniel has been _nothing_ but nice to you, and- and you’re just so _rude_!” 

David’s fists shook at his sides. He wiped away a trail of snot from his nose as he blubbered.

“This behavior has gone on _long enough!_ N-now you need to stop! Because he’s not going anywhere! And I _love_ him!” 

David wiped his eyes with his snot covered arm. The display was really gross and made Max uncomfortable, but David was in hysterics.

“An-and now he- he’s mad and upset at me be-e-cause I don’t know how to make you listen to me-e,” He was beginning to choke up with heavy sobs, “ _I have to go-_ ”

David darted into his room, slamming the door behind him like Max has done so many times before. Even from the hallway, Max could hear his wailing. Max didn’t really know what to do now. Seeing David cry like this wasn’t nearly as satisfying as he thought it would be. If anything, Max felt bad. Sure, David cried before, but never like this and Max was beginning to feel… guilty.

Guilt wasn't a good color on him.


	13. Failure

So Max sat in his room, listening to David cry through his wall. It was really getting to him after the first two hours and the pathetic camp counselor showed no signs of stopping. It was driving him insane! How can one fucking person cry this much?! Max pulled at his hair, digging his fingers into his scalp before sitting up abruptly, making his way out his door over to David’s. He twisted the knob, pushing the door open abruptly.

David was curled up in the fetal position on his bed. His back was to Max and he was surrounded in blood and snot covered tissues. Max cringed, walking in. The door squeaked slightly. David flinched and choked for only a split second before jumping up. 

“ _Dan-_ ” He noticed it was just Max. “Oh.”

He flopped back down on the bed, pulling a pillow over his head as he groaned out a choked sob. Max felt really bad, this wasn’t really exactly what he wanted. David was a shaking mess. He needed… comfort? Max reached out a small hand, rubbing pathetic circles on David’s back. David flinched, curling in on himself more. Max groaned, this was stupid.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” Max spat, looking at the ground.

David twisted around to see him. Snot was all over his face and tear stains trailed down his cheeks. His face was red and so were his eyes. He must've blew his nose so hard it started to bleed because there was dried blood on his face mixing with the yuck leaking out. There was even snot coming out of his mouth as be blubbered, 

“R-really?

Max had to physically stop himself from cringing. “ _Yes_! For fucks sake, wipe your mouth!” 

David chuckled softly, reaching over to his blanket and wiping his face off on it. Max tried no to tell him that was fucking disgusting but _fuck_ , that was fucking disgusting. 

Then David pulled Max into a hug. 

GOD NO, THAT’s D I S G U S T I N G. 

Max cringed, frozen in place, not daring to move and risk touching David’s snot. The man sobbed into his shoulder.

Max pushed himself away. “That’s fucking gross! Don’t touch me!”

David let him go, interrupted mid-apology upon hearing a car pull up in the driveway. David perked up immediately and bounded out the room, down the stairs and up to the front door, leaving a trail of tissues behind him. He jumped in place, looking out the window with glee. Surely enough it was Daniel, much to Max’s displeasure, and he even had on a pair of pants. He watched in defeat as David ran outside and into Daniel’s arms, showering him in kisses. 

Daniel picked David up and spun him around. They were laughing and kissing and hugging and holding each other close. Max knew when he’d been beat. David was in love and Daniel was going to stay. The boy sat at the top of the stairs, watching the display through the window.

Failure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im baked as HELL rn so if theres any spelling or somthing just ignore it


	14. Meeting

“He makes David so happy! I _hate_ _it!”_ Max griped, pacing about the room like a tiger in a cage.

Neil watched him from the bed, sitting criss-cross across from Nikki. She was laying on her back with her feet in the air, kicking the wall loudly behind her.

“I don’t see the issue, Max,” Neil commented, watching the black-haired boy pace about.

“I _HATE_ seeing David happy.”

“Well, have you tried breaking them up?” Neil asked. He wasn't expecting Max to start screaming.

“YES. _Multiple times!_ They just make up and they get even closer than before! I don’t get it!” Max grunted, smacking his forehead repeatedly, “It’s disgusting, Neil! Their room is right beside mine! He’s practically moved in! I can _HEAR_ _THINGS_ , Neil! _Terrible_ _things_!” He hissed.

Nikki was holding two barbies above her head. Their pants were gone and she was making them scissor.

“Are you going to call Daniel ‘dad’ if David marries him?” Nikki asked, throwing one of the dolls across the room. Neil yelled at her but she ignored him, excitement taking over, “You’ll have two dads! That's like, two more than I have!”

“SHUT UP, and David is _NOT_ my dad and Daniel will _NEVER_ be anything to me except a nuisance to me and my plans! David is stupid and I hate him.” Max spat.

Neil snorted, “ _S_ _ounds fake but okay._ ”

Nikki rolled over on her stomach, making the remaining barbie do a split on the bed comforter. “Why do you hate Daniel so much, anyway? He seems cool.”

“For fucks sake, does he have you brainwashed too?!” Max grumbled, “He’s putting shit in your juice! Don’t you see the guy’s a walking freak show?! I think he might be a _murderer-_ ”

“ _-SoUnDs FaKe, BuT OkAy_!” Neil interjected.

Nikki ignored her step-brother’s outburst, continuing to feed Max’s paranoia-fueled fire.

“A murderer?”

“ _YES_.”

Neil shook his head leaned forward in his hands, “You’re going to have to elaborate, Max.”

Max was working himself up now. “Do I have to?! Look at him! His clothes scream ‘CULTIST!’ Where the fuck did Jasper go, then? Huh?! I knew he was into David, and Daniel definitly knew he was into David- and now he’s just fucking GONE?! His car?? Doesn't even fucking exist anymore. _Suspicious_!”

Nikki gasped, “Very sus!”

Neil was looking at him like he was stupid. 

“Sounds… really fake but okay. He probably just _went fucking home?_ ”

Nikki sat up, “Neil’s right. Jasper could’ve died from natural causes like getting mauled by a bear or being blown up in an abandoned mineshaft!”

Neil now looked at her like she was stupid. “Do you even know what the term, ‘natural causes’ means?”

Max stomped his foot, “I know he did it! And I’m going to get rid of him!”


	15. Talk to Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a year huh. Im still alive and writing 👏 an extra special thanks to Felix for reminding me i actually write sometimes
> 
> anyway here:

“Well, what were you like as a kid?” David asked Daniel.

It was a lazy Saturday. Max was up in his room while the two were curled up together on the couch watching a romantic comedy. David’s choice, of course. The ginger was leaning against Daniel’s chest, a hand pressing over his heart to steady himself above the blond. He brushed his bangs back to get a better look at him. Daniel pondered the question for a bit. He didn’t remember his childhood much. Wait- no, that was a lie. He vividly remembers jacking off to Evan Peters on American Horror Story-  _ religiously _ .

“I… was… a normal boy, I guess.”

David looked distraught at the answer, a soft “ _ oh _ ,” leaving his lips as he laid his head back down on Daniel’s chest.

“But uh, maybe I could try to talk with Max?”  _ Smooth save, Daniel _ .

David beamed, sitting straight up over the blond. 

“Oh, Danny! Would you?”

Daniel instinctively put his hands on David’s hips, watching the gleeful man above him lean closer.

“Of course," he connected their lips in a soft kiss.

“Oh, thank you, Daniel, You’re so sweet!”

Daniel purred, “You’re sweeter,”

Their lips connected again, this time the kiss lasted longer. David pressed his tongue to Daniel's lips, his mouth parting only to let Daniel take over and ravish his teeth in hungry kisses. The blonds hands moved down over the ginger’s back, gripping at the soft flesh. David giggled and twisted in his grip.

Daniel eventually pushed David up and back down onto the couch. Daniel gave him one last kiss, leaning over him.

“ _ I’ll go talk with Max, _ ” he sighed, not looking forward to it.

“ _ Oh, okay, _ ” David breathed out in the dark room, “ _h_ _ urry back, please _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You made it to the end and didnt vomit? Congrats! 
> 
> Its me! That author bastard that cant spell! Yo! If you liked this, smash that kudos button in the face- LIKE A BOSS and if you feel like it, leave me a comment! Im always game for some constructive critisism or some steamy suggestions!
> 
> Also, if you like Danvid, come check me out on insta where i make art and shitty memes!  
> @dirty.danver
> 
> :))) have a nice day!!!


End file.
